


Froggy Kiss

by Misstrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say if you kiss a prince you get a frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froggy Kiss

England sat glaring at the cocky Frenchman. The damn frog kept winking at him and it was pissing him off. He turned his attention back to America “So as you see, I will be the hero and save us all!” America smiled a big smile and looked at the clock, “and by the look of the time, the hero says meeting adjourned!"  
England sighed and packed up his belongings when he felt two arms encircle his waist. "Bonjour, Mon cher" France purred.   
"Ugh, you bloody frog, get off of me!" England frowned and struggled against the Frenchman   
"A frog, Moi?” he smiled.  
"Yes you! You bloody git!" He huffed and escaped Francis' grasp, "Now if you’ll excuse me I have to be going, I have more important things to deal with.” 

England turned to leave. "If I'm such a frog maybe you should kiss me so I turn into a Prince, mon amour." France smirked and watched the Englishman's face heat up at the mention of such an act.  
"Why would I want to kiss a frog like you?" He backed away from France who seemed to inch closer.  
"Come on mon petit lapin, what have you got to lose?" France grabbed England's arm, "It is just us here, no one would know." He smiled again.   
England huffed "I would know!"   
France turned to leave, “Fine. I guess this frog will never turn into a prince."   
England frowned again, "Fine, but only once, you bloody git."   
France turned back "Of course, Mon cher." He grabbed Arthur gently and softly brushed his lips against the Englishman's. England blushed and gasped letting 

France's tongue enter his mouth. Francis mapped out Arthur's mouth slowly with his tongue, taking in ever inch. Soon the need for air grew and they broke apart. France smiled at Arthur's blushing face. England gazed at France’s open mouth and his face was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.   
Finally regaining his senses England frowned at France "You bloody frog!" He screamed "You lied, you are still a frog."  
France smiled and hugged the huffing Englishman "Oh, but mon cher, I am a prince. I am your frog prince.”  
England blushed and kissed France on the cheek "...git"


End file.
